


Pumpkin Carving

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: xonceinadream on tumblr requested: Okay but come on “If you carve a dick on this pumpkin, I swear to god.” just is asking for you to write Seblaine for it ♥
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Pumpkin Carving

**Author's Note:**

> I have just completely given up on titles. I am sorry.

Blaine loves his boyfriend more than anything but sometimes Sebastian and his penchant for mischief can take a bad joke too far. Which is exactly how Blaine finds himself arguing with said boyfriend one October night in their new home over something he never imagined: pumpkin carving.

Blaine had thought carving together would be a great way to kick off a new tradition in their first house together, and when he asked Sebastian, he expected to receive resistance but instead his boyfriend of five years had simply said sure but that he refused to scoop out the seeds. Easy enough.

But with Sebastian, nothing is ever easy, so come Friday night, Blaine finds himself trying not to think about how unmenacing he must look, glaring at his boyfriend, all while pulling the seeds and “guts” out of a pumpkin, his right forearm deep in a large squash.

“If you carve a dick on this pumpkin, I swear to god.” Blaine grumbles. From the seat beside him, Sebastian laughs, smirking at the accusation, because had he not already dreamed up a much better idea, it’s very like he would have carved a dick on his pumpkin.

“You said when you proposed this whole ‘new tradition’ that if I carved pumpkins with you, mine could be designed however I want.” Sebastian agues, presenting a show of crossing of his arms, but he’s chuckling through his words, taking in his exasperated boyfriend whose eyes appear to be stuck in the back of his head on account of how many times he’s rolled them in the past few minutes.

“Yeah, well when I said that, I momentarily forgot that my boyfriend is _you_.” Blaine huffs as he pulls out the last of the pumpkin seeds. “Can you please take this seriously? This is our first holiday living here. I’d like our house to look nice.”

Sebastian throws up his hands before dramatically crossing his heart, “Scouts’ honor, Mr. Anderson.” His response gets a giggle out of Blaine who simply shakes his head at Sebastian and his ridiculous antics. He slowly slides the now empty pumpkin across the table to his boyfriend, one eyebrow raised in challenge,

“No penises.” Blaine says in a voice akin to the one he uses when reminding his kindergarten class that they shouldn’t steal candy from the reward jar.

Blaine begins to clean out the inside of his own pumpkin and pointedly does not watch as Sebastian begins carving a design into the first pumpkin, scared to even see how overtly sexual and inappropriate Sebastian decides to go with his design. Sebastian may have “crossed his heart” but Blaine wouldn’t put it past him to do something silly, regardless.

It’s by the time that Blaine has completely cleaned out his own pumpkin for carving that Sebastian looks up at him from his handy work, a soft smile on his face. It’s a look Blaine doesn’t expect, a grin far different from his signature smirk, but it matches perfectly with the sentiment Blaine reads across the pumpkin as Sebastian turns it around for his boyfriend to see.

Blaine lets out a small gasp, placing his carving knife on the table, as tears immediately well up in his eyes.

“It might not be the cutesy ghost you were hoping for, but I think I did okay, didn’t I?” Sebastian asks, his usual bravado replaced with a dash of nerves. But the butterflies in Sebastian’s stomach whoosh away, as Blaine gasps out a “yes” followed by a series of small hiccups building up in his throat.

Sebastian smiles bright, pulling a sniffling Blaine into his lap, kissing him soundly. “I think I like this tradition,” Sebastian admits before kissing Blaine for the second time. He could do this every year.

On the table, now abandoned, sits two pumpkins—one half carved, a few remaining seeds resting down in its core, and another reading _Marry Me?_ in chunky block letters.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
